In packages for products, the contents of which may be dangerous for small children, it is desirable that the packages are designed so that the risk of small children opening them, in the event that they fall into their hands, is reduced.
EP 0 031 547 A1 describes a package, for example for pharmaceutical preparations, with a storage part and a lid which is displaceable on the storage part. Tabs form catches which prevent a relative movement between the storage part and the lid. The tabs can be folded aside, after which the lid can be pushed aside on the storage part. A disadvantage of the package in EP 0 031 547 A1 is that it does not afford adequate protection against small children gaining access to the contents. One reason for this is that the tabs are visible, which makes unlocking easier. Moreover the package can be opened easily after the tabs have been folded aside, if they are not subsequently actively folded back into the locking position again.
EP 1 002 744 A1 describes a cardboard package with a locking system for children, with an outer casing and an inner sliding part. The sliding part is prevented from being drawn out of the casing if a locking system has not been inactivated by pressing on a release button. The locking system functions by virtue of a tab on the sliding part coming into contact with a shoulder on the inside of the casing. The shoulder is formed by virtue of an inner cardboard ply, glued to an outer ply, being provided with a cutout. A disadvantage of this construction is that, for the locking system to function, it relies on the shoulder having sufficient height by virtue of the thickness of the inner cardboard ply. The locking function is thus made dependent on the selection of a sufficiently thick material for the casing. A material which is too thin can result in the locking security being put at risk. Moreover, it is likely that the construction will lead to the shoulder being worn down on repeated use, and that its function is impaired after a number of openings of the package.
One object of the present invention is to produce a package, for example for pharmaceutical preparations, in which the contents are better protected against children gaining access than in packages according to the known art.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a package, for example for pharmaceutical preparations, which has protection against children gaining access which is as good after repeated openings and closings as on the first opening.
A further object of the present invention is to produce a package, for example for pharmaceutical preparations, which is easier, and therefore less expensive, to manufacture than such packages according to the known art.